1. Field
The following description relates to a wireless power transmission system, and a method of controlling power in the wireless power transmission system based on a detection parameter.
2. Description of Related Art
Research on wireless power transmission has been conducted to overcome an increase in inconveniences of wired power supplies, and the limited capacity of conventional batteries, due to an explosive increase in various electronic devices including, for example, mobile devices. One of wireless power transmission technologies uses resonance characteristics of radio frequency (RF) elements.
Wireless power refers to energy that is transferred from a wireless power transmitter to a wireless power receiver, for example, through magnetic coupling. A wireless power transmission system includes a source device and a target device. The source device wirelessly transmits power, and the target device wirelessly receives power. The source device may be referred to as a wireless power transmitter, and the target device may be referred to as a wireless power receiver.
The source device includes a source resonator, and the target device includes a target resonator. Magnetic coupling or resonance coupling may be formed between the source resonator and the target resonator. Additionally, the source device and the target device communicate with each other to transmit and receive control information and state information.